idlerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
IdleRPG Wiki
Welcome to the IdleRPG Wiki! IdleRPG is a discord bot created by Adrian#1337. It is a bot that allows you to go on adventures, battle others and collect gear. Join the official discord server here: https://discord.gg/MSBatf6 Fighter.jpg|Classes|link=Classes|linktext=Classes This Website is Still Under Development As such, please be aware that there may be severe lapses in content! Commands Locale language locale|lang Change the bot language or view possible options. language set language set Sets the language. Gambling dos doubleorsteal user Checks: has_character Play a double-or-steal game against someone. You start with $100 and can take it or double it with your money. blackjack bj amount=0 Checks: has_character Alpha Play blackjack against the dealer. draw card Draws a random card. flip coin side=heads amount=0 Checks: has_character Flip a coin and bid on the outcome. bet bet maximum=6 tip=6 money=0 Checks: has_character Bet on the outcome of a dice roll with maximum sides. tip specifies the side you bet on. You will win - 1 * money money if you are right and loose money if you are wrong. Ranks pvpstats pvp|battles Top 10 players by wins in PvP matches. richest richest The 10 most richest players in IdleRPG. lovers lovers The top 10 lovers sorted by their spouse's lovescore. highscore best|high|top The top 10 players by XP. Trading merchant merch itemids... Checks: cooldown, has_character Sells items for their value. trader trader Checks: cooldown, has_character Buys items at the trader. pending pending View your pending shop offers. merchall merchall Checks: cooldown, has_character Sells all your non-equipped items for their value. shop market|m itemtype=All minstat=0.0 highestprice=1000000 Lists the buyable items on the market. remove remove Checks: has_character Takes an item off the shop. buy buy Checks: has_character Buys an item from the global market. sell sell Checks: has_character Puts your item into the market. offer offer Checks: cooldown, has_character Offer an item to a specific user. Server settings settings Checks: guild_only Change the settings. prefix prefix Checks: guild_only View the bot prefix. settings prefix settings prefix Checks: has_permissions Change the server bot prefix. avatar avatar target=Author Shows someone's (or your) avatar. settings reset settings reset Checks: has_permissions Resets the server settings. serverinfo server Checks: guild_only Shows information about your server. userinfo user|member|memberinfo member=Author Checks: guild_only Shows detailed information about a member in the server. Battles activebattle activebattle enemy Checks: cooldown, has_character Reaction-based battle system. battle battle enemy Checks: cooldown, has_character Battle against another player. Vote vote vote Vote me up to get a random crate! Crates crates boxes Checks: has_character Shows your crates. open open rarity=common Checks: has_character Opens a crate. tradecrate tradecrate amount=1 rarity=common Checks: has_character Trades crates to a user. Patreon updateguild updateguild Checks: is_guild_leader, is_patron Only Update your guild member limit. makebackground makebackground Checks: is_patron Only Generates a profile background based on an image. Valid overlays are 1 or 2 for grey and black. weaponname weaponname Checks: has_character, is_patron Only Changes an item name. background background Checks: has_character Only Changes your profile background. eventbackground eventbackground Checks: has_character Update your background to one from the events. Store store store The booster store. purchase purchase amount=1 Checks: has_character Buy a booster from the store. activate activate Checks: has_character Activate a booster. boosters b Checks: has_character View your boosters. Marriage divorce divorce Checks: has_character Break up with your partner. familyevent fe Checks: cooldown, has_character Events happening to your family. family family Checks: has_character View your children. propose marry Checks: guild_only, has_character Propose for a marriage. relationship relationship Checks: has_character View who you're married to. lovescore lovescore user=Author Checks: has_character Views someone's lovescore. spoil spoil item Checks: has_character Buy something for your spouse and increase their lovescore. child fuck|sex|breed Checks: cooldown, guild_only, has_character Make a child with your spouse. date date Checks: has_character, cooldown Take your loved one on a date to increase your lovescore. Tournament tournament tournament Checks: cooldown, has_character Starts a new tournament. Classes pet image pet image Checks: is_class, has_character Only Sets your pet's image by URL. tree tree Evolve tree. pet cuddle pet caress|hug|kiss Checks: cooldown, is_class, has_character Only Cuddle your pet to make it love you. pet hunt pet hunt Checks: cooldown, is_class, has_character Only Let your pet get a weapon for you! myclass myclass Checks: has_character Views your classes. class class Checks: cooldown, has_character Change your primary or secondary class. pet play pet fun Checks: cooldown, is_class, has_character Only Play with your pet to make it happier. evolve evolve Checks: has_character Evolve to the next level of your classes. pet rename pet name Checks: is_class, has_character Only Renames your pet. steal steal Checks: cooldown, is_class, has_character Only Steal money! pet drink pet drink Checks: is_class, has_character Only Give your pet something to drink. pet feed pet feed Checks: is_class, has_character Only Feed your pet. pet pet Checks: has_character, is_class Only View your pet or interact with it. Images edgy edgy user=Author Finds edges in an Avatar. pixelfy pixelfy user=Author size=2 Pixelfys an Avatar. invert invert member=Author Inverts an avatar. oil oil member=Author Oils an Avatar. Music2 volume vol Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Changes the playback's volume queue q|que|cue Checks: is_in_vc, get_player Show the next (maximum 5) tracks in the queue. equalizer equaliser|eq Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Sets the equalizer. May be flat, piano, metal or boost. pause resume Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Toggles the music playback's paused state lyrics lyrics query Retrieves song lyrics. If no song specified, will check the current playing song. play scsearch Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked Query YouTube or SoundCloud for a track and play it or add it to the playlist. stop leave Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Stops the music and leaves voice chat. skip skip Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Skip the currently playing song. now_playing np Checks: is_in_vc, get_player Displays some information about the current song. lock unlock Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_dj Lock/Unlock the player if you are the DJ. Allows noone else to control music. loop repeat Checks: is_in_vc, get_player, is_not_locked, vote Toggle repeat of the current track. Custom secret secret It's a secret. Transaction trade add item trade add item Checks: has_transaction Adds items to a trade. trade set trade set Checks: has_transaction Sets a value to a trade instead of adding onto it. trade remove item trade remove item Checks: has_transaction Removes items from a trade. trade trade Checks: has_no_transaction Opens a trading session with a user. trade add crates trade add crates Checks: has_transaction Adds crates to a trade. trade set money trade set money Checks: has_transaction Sets money in a trade. trade remove trade del|rem|delete Checks: has_transaction Removes something from a trade. trade remove money trade remove money Checks: has_transaction Removes money from a trade. trade add money trade add money Checks: has_transaction Adds money to a trade. trade set crates trade set crates Checks: has_transaction Sets crates in a trade. trade remove crates trade remove crates Checks: has_transaction Removes crates from a trade. trade add trade add Checks: has_transaction Adds something to a trade. Races race race Checks: is_nothing, has_character Change your race. This is irreversible. HungerGames hungergames hg Starts a game of hunger games. Maths calc calculate|math|maths Calculates something. pi is pi, tau is tau and e is math.e Supports round(), sin(), cos(), sqrt(), tan() and infinity (inf) and NaN (nan). Works with variable assignment and multiline-statements. Sharding timers cooldowns|t|cds Lists all your cooldowns. Help banfromhelpme banfromhelpme Checks: is_supporter Ban a user from using $helpme. documentation documentation Sends a link to the official documentation. help help command Shows help about the bot. tutorial faq Link to the bot tutorial. helpme helpme Checks: guild_only Allows a support team member to join your server for individual help. unbanfromhelpme unbanfromhelpme Checks: is_supporter Unban an entitiy from using $helpme. Miscellaneous yesno yn An alternative to 8ball, but has more bitchy answers. imgur shorten given_url Gives you a short URL from an image or long URL choose choose results... Chooses a random option of supplied possiblies. daily daily Checks: cooldown, has_character Receive a daily reward based on your streak. patreon donate Support maintenance of the bot. garfield garfield date=2019-09-13 Sends today's garfield comic if no date info is passed. Else, it will use YYYY MM DD or DD MM YYYY depending on where the year is, with the date parts being seperated with spaces. wikipedia wikipedia Searches Wikipedia for an entry. uptime uptime Shows how long the bot has been connected to Discord. partners partners Awesome bots by other coffee-drinking individuals. randomname randomname Sends you my nickname from a random server. talk cb|chat Talk to me! (Supports only English) meme meme A random bad meme. support support Sends you the link to the official IdleRPG Support server. ping ping Shows you the bot's current websocket latency. cookie cookie Checks: guild_only Gives a cookie to a user. dab dab Let's dab together. ice ice-cream Checks: guild_only Gives ice cream to a user. dog dog Dog pics. source license Shows the source code and license. idlewiki wiki Searches IdleRPG Wiki for an entry. userfriendly uf date=2019-09-13 Sends today's userfriendly comic if no date info is passed. Else, it will use YYYY MM DD or DD MM YYYY depending on where the year is, with the date parts being seperated with spaces. dice dice Tabletop RPG-ready dice. Rolls in the ndx format (3d20 is 3 dice with 20 sides). echo say Repeats what you said. changelog changelog Shows you the bots current version along with its new updates. invite invite Invite link for the bot. clear clear target Checks: has_permissions Deletes an amount of messages from the history, optionally only by one member. love love Checks: guild_only Calculates the potential love for 2 members. stats stats Statistics on the bot. cat cat Cat pics. guess guess Checks: guild_only User guessing game. fancy fancy Fancies text with big emojis. 8ball 8ball The magic 8 ball answers your questions. roll roll Roll a random number. Adventure adventures missions|dungeons Checks: has_character A list of all adventures with success rates, name and time it takes. activeadventure activeadventure Checks: cooldown, has_no_adventure, has_character Go out on a docile adventure controlled by reactions. deaths deaths Checks: has_character Your death stats. Shows statictics from all your adventures ever completed. cancel cancel Checks: has_adventure, has_character Cancels your current adventure. adventure mission|a|dungeon Checks: has_no_adventure, has_character Sends your character on an adventure. status s Checks: has_adventure, has_character Checks your adventure status. Guild guild members guild members Checks: has_guild Shows you a list of your guild members. guild delete guild delete Checks: is_guild_leader Owner only Deletes the guild. guild demote guild demote Checks: is_guild_leader Demotes someone from the officer rank guild create guild create Checks: cooldown, has_no_guild, has_character Creates a guild. guild pay guild pay Checks: is_guild_officer Officer only Pay money from the guild bank to a user. guild info guild info Look up a guild by name. guild invest guild invest Checks: has_guild Invest some of your money and put it to the guild bank. guild status guild status Checks: has_guild Views your guild adventure. guild promote guild promote Checks: is_guild_leader Promote someone to the rank of officer guild richest guild richest Checks: has_guild Shows the richest players in your guild. guild invite guild invite Checks: is_guild_officer officer only Invite someone to your guild. guild transfer guild transfer Checks: is_guild_leader Transfer guild ownership to someone else. guild adventure guild adventure Checks: cooldown, is_guild_officer Starts a guild adventure. guild ladder guild ladder The best GvG guilds. guild best guild high|top Checks: has_guild Shows the best players of your guild by XP. guild description guild description Checks: is_guild_leader Owner only Changes the guild description. guild battle guild battle Checks: cooldown, is_guild_officer Battle against another guild. guild leave guild leave Checks: is_no_guild_leader, has_guild Leave your current guild. guild badge guild badge Checks: is_guild_leader, has_character owner only Change the guild badge. guild kick guild kick Checks: is_guild_officer Officer only Kick someone from your guild. guild upgrade guild upgrade Checks: is_guild_leader Upgrades your guild bank's capacity. guild icon guild icon Checks: is_guild_leader Leader only Changes the guild icon. guild guild Checks: has_character This command contains all guild-related commands. Profile xp xp Checks: has_character Shows your current XP and level. luck luck Checks: has_character Shows your luck factor ranging from 0 to 2. upgradeweapon upgrade Checks: cooldown, has_character Upgrades an item's stat by 1. rename rename Checks: has_character Renames your character. equip use Checks: has_character Equips an item of yours by ID. delete rm|del Checks: has_character Deletes your character. merge merge Checks: cooldown, has_character Merges two items to a better one. Second one is consumed. inventory inv|i Checks: has_character Shows your current inventory. create new|c|start Checks: cooldown, has_no_char Creates a new character. economy money|e Checks: has_character Shows your balance. exchange ex Checks: cooldown, has_character Exchange an item for money or xp. profile me|p person=Author View someone's or your own profile. colour color Sets your profile text colour. The format may be #RRGGBB or a HTML-valid string like "cyan". profile2 p2|pp target=Author View someone's profile, not image based. give give Checks: has_character Gift money! items loot Checks: has_character Shows your adventure loot that can be exchanged or sacrificed Raid raid raid Informs you about joining raids. jesusspawn jesusspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. spawn spawn Checks: raid_channel, is_admin Admin only Starts a raid. guiltspawn guiltspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. anankespawn anankespawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. salutationsspawn salutationsspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. increase defense increase defense Checks: has_character Increase your raid defense. increase increase Upgrade your raid damage or defense multiplier. kvothespawn kvothespawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. gambitspawn gambitspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. increase damage increase damage Checks: has_character Increase your raid damage. raidstats raidstats Checks: has_character View your raid stats. asmodeusspawn asmodeusspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. athenaspawn athenaspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. raiddefend raiddefend group=I Checks: ikhdosa_channel, is_admin Admin only Starts a bandit raid in Ikhdosa. chamburrspawn chamburrspawn Checks: is_god only Starts a raid. Gods follow follow Checks: cooldown, has_no_god, has_character Choose your deity. This cannot be undone. followers followers Checks: has_character Lists top followers of your god (or yourself). setluck setluck target=all Checks: is_god Only Gives luck to all of your followers or specific ones. resetfavor resetfavour Checks: is_god Only Reset all your followers' favor. sacrifice sacrifice Checks: has_god, has_character Sacrifice an item for favor. favor favour Checks: has_god, has_character Shows your god and favor. pray pray Checks: cooldown, has_god, has_character Pray to your deity to gain favor. Category:Browse